


MFEO

by hellpenguin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Atlantis are Made For Each Other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MFEO

John and Atlantis were Made For Each Other. If Atlantis was a sentient being, she would write pathetic love notes that smell like seawater and leave them under John's pillows. She would giggle in hallways and blush whenever John would look her way.

Atlantis is a fangirl.

But she is on the edge, between inanimate and vaguely-human, and John Sheppard brings out her most human characteristics.

How long was she alone? How long was she empty, left with half-forgotten dreams of the Ancients who walked her walls and made her complete?

And then in walked John. _John,_ not exactly Ancient but just as delicious. He brushed her walls and she shivered in pleasure, flashed her lights flirtatiously. He breathed her air and she came to life.

She does everything for John. Every door eagerly opens like thighs spreading, she screams _use me, use me, take me apart and make me better!_ She's never been so happy since John's been _inside her_.

John meanders through her passages with tender care (or rushes, _harder, faster!_), thumbs her walls and sends blue-hot synapses of electricity throughout her core. She shows John things he never knew he'd love.

When she showed him the Puddlejumpers, she nearly self-destructed from the reaction they drew. She dropped all her pretenses like old clothes and showed him her true self.

She let him lazily explore and touch every part of her structure. He finds a new room and it's like finding a new angle and she loves it when he touches her in old places, _just like that, Oh, John!_

Whenever he deposits a new ZPM in her core, she opens up to it in anticipation, murmurs _I've been so lonely!_ and _Give it to me!_ and _Yes, YES!_

Every ZPM an engagement ring, every power fluctuation an eager _I do!_

The Ancients took her for granted, made her, used her, and left her to herself.

She needs John like she's Rebounding.

She watches him sleep, through her cameras and closed-circuit security systems, watches him undress under her hungry eyes...

She can't touch him, so she won't tell him about her various hidden safety measures and warnings, and she tries not to feel so dirty, so underdeveloped, when her foundations shake and he bumps into her walls and she can memorize the feel of his body, compartmentalize.

She's already got a whole file on her system, of John: his voice, his weight, his blood type, his DNA, his fingerprints (_on her crystals, YES_), the specific gravity field attached to his hair...

She creates mini-programs that only she can access, like A.I.!Johns, and when he's away on a mission, she brushes wires and commands with them and shares codes like bodily fluids, and cries, cries, cries, tears like sparks...

_Please come back. Don't leave me like THEY did._

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so sorry.


End file.
